ENDLESS
by Naya Cho
Summary: Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah senin pribadinya, musim gugur pribadinya, dan daun kering pribadinya. Bagi Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah sabtu pribadinya, musim semi pribadinya, dan daun basah pribadinya. Tentang pertemuan, perpisahan, takdir, dan mencintai sampai akhir. Kyumin / GenderSwitch / Oneshot


UNDER YOUR WINDOW 1/2

July 8, 2013 at 2:23pm

Nowon,South Korea, 2058.

Pria dengan rambut masih setia ikal kecokelatan, meski wajahnya dapat dikatakan berkhianat dengan meninggalkan seluruh alasan untuk bisa disebut muda, merapatkan topi rajut dan mantelnya yang berwarna cokelat muda dan sedikit lusuh. Ia berdiri lebih lama dari orang-orang di trotoar, bukan karena ingin menyeberang jalan atau bagaimana, tongkatnya tampak tidak berguna tergenggam di tangan kanannya semenjak pria itu hanya berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, tidak biasanya ia bisa bertahan berdiri lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa tongkat begitu. Ia tampak fokus mengumpulkan udara dari ujung hidungnya yang masih menggariskan ketampanan, setidaknya itu yang bisa kau bayangkan berada padanya dulunya sebelum waktu terus berjalan secara cepat dan mengerikan. Menghirup udara beku banyak-banyak, merasakan sensasi menyengat itu dan menikmatinya. Kegiatan adaptasi yang ia tiru dari gadisnya dulu. Kegiatan aneh yang mereka lakukan bersama. Kegiatan favoritnya sejak entah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Ah, memangnya sekarang umurnya berapa sih? 70? 71? Ah, ia sendiri tidak ingat dan memang malas mengingat.

Udara dingin itu. Kau pernah merasakan baunya? Bau basah dan beku. Tidak begitu mirip dengan bau tanah sehabis hujan, karena itu hangat dan yang ini tidak sama sekali, hanya menyakiti hidungmu saja. Menyengat seperti setrum es. Dan pria itu masih terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya tanpa mengindahkan nasehat cucu-cucunya untuk menjaga kesehatan atau apalah itu. Sok tahu, menurutnya. Ia hanya terlalu senang menikmati aroma ini lagi, mengingat-ingat dan mengacak memorinya yang mulai menumpul tentang aroma wanitanya, bau yang bisa dikatakan sama berbahayanya seperti udara yang membuat hidungnya seperti akan mimisan ini.

Dan ingatannya tidak salah tentang tempat ini, halte bus ini. Di ujung sana, di ujung bangku yang sekarang sudah berganti dan mungkin mendapat renovasi beberapa kali. Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana gadis itu hanya perlu dua detik untuk menjungkir balik dunianya. Bagaimana ia untuk pertama kalinya menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Bagaimana ia, detik itu juga memutuskan tujuan hidupnya.

Nowon, South Korea, 2005.

Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan tepat, bahkan memutar-mutar ulang rekaman itu dalam otakku. Hari ketika aku pertama menatapnya adalah hari dimana sebelumnya aku merasa dunia sedang bersekongkol mengumpulkan setiap hal sial untuk di tumpahkan di atas kepalaku. Ban sepedaku mendadak mendapat kebocoran sehingga aku harus terlambat dan bahkan mencari bus agar bisa secepatnya sampai di sekolah. Musim semi, pagi itu bahkan mendadak hujan, walaupun tidak terlalu deras tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, alangkah menyebalkannya hal tersebut.

Aktifitas maupun gerutuanku terhenti begitu saja ketika tidak sengaja mataku menumbuk pada gadis itu. Ia yang berdiri di paling ujung halte walaupun tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kami. Mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari bawah naungan atap halte, membuka telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tangan itu basah oleh hujan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memejamkan mata tidak peduli, tersenyum dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri sambil menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sedikit mengendus. Gadis itu... aneh, pikirku. Tapi lebih aneh lagi karena dalam saat bersamaan aku juga beranggapan bahwa ia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Dan aku belum mempersiapkan diri saat itu. Bus yang datang dari arah di sebelahku membunyikan klakson yang cukup nyaring sehingga membuat gadis itu tersentak cepat dan menoleh kearahku. Kearah bus itu sebenarnya, yang secara tidak langsung memberikan akses agar aku bisa menatapnya secara benar, tepat di manik matanya yang cokelat gelap. Damn! Saat itulah aku merasa menyesal karena pernah mengutuk siapa saja yang menciptakan kalimat cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mungkin, itu adalah hari dimana seluruh keberuntungan di muka bumi sedang dikeruk lalu dikumpulkan untuk ditumpahkan semuanya di atas kepalaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida," ia membungkuk cukup dalam dan tersenyum di depan kelas. Senyum yang... jauh sekali dari kesan glamour. Aku bisa membaca kesan polos yang menggelikan sekaligus membuatku tidak bisa menyingkirkan tatapan darinya ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu, dengan cengiran malu-malu, ada sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi berisinya.

Sungmin. Min, Min-ah. Yah, rasanya aku senang sekali melafal nama itu, terdengar seperti minna[1] dan... Min-ah, kurasa panggilan itu akan terasa sanggup membuat sesuatu diperutku membuncah hebat. Dia pindahan dari pusat kota Seoul, membuat seluruh siswa di kelas menatapnya penuh takjub, norak sekali. Tapi... aku pun sama, menatapnya seperti idiot, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Untuk terhitung kesekian kalinya, takdir berbuat manis padaku, atau tepatnya bermaksud membunuhku pelan-pelan karena serangan jantung? Guru Kim menyuruhnya menjadi teman sebangkuku dan mendadak aku merasa tersedak pulpen. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dengan wajah hampir selalu menunduk, seolah lantai yang sedang ia tapak itu adalah harta berharganya yang bisa saja hilang sewaktu-waktu jika ia lengah menatap. Ia menyapaku pelan sebelum mengambil tempat kosong di sisiku. Sapaan yang terdengar sangat normal, tapi sanggup membuatku kehilangan semua kata apasaja untuk membalasnya, dan berakhir dengan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh -ah bukan, seperti yang kubilang tadi, idiot lebih tepat.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil dan peralatan tulisnya, mencoret-coret entah apa di sana tapi aku yakin itu bukan tentang pelajaran biologi yang sedang disampaikan Guru Kim. Aku pun melakukan yang sama, menulis di belakang buku catatanku. Hari ini, aku sudah membuat satu keputusan sulit, bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, jadi berikutnya, aku harus mengambil keputusan-keputusan lain yang mungkin lebih rumit. Untuk tahu lebih dari sekedar namanya, untuk memahami apasaja yang ia suka dan tidak, penasaran tentang apasaja kebiasaannya. Dan yang paling kuinginkan, berbicara akrab dengannya, dengan begitu artinya aku satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya dibanding orang-orang lain. Yeah, aku sudah menetapkannya.

Dia adalah tujuan akhirku. Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus menerimaku juga sebagai tujuan akhirnya.

Meski Shindong dan Eunhyuk sedang ribut-ributnya menggoda Donghae soal gadis tingkat pertama yang disukainya itu, masih ada angin magis yang berhembus di sekitarku dan di sekitarnya ketika ia memasuki kantin itu, dengan tubuh yang kaku dan tampak sekali canggungnya, membawa nampan berisi makanannya sambil matanya tak lepas berkeliling mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Tanpa sadar aku meringis sedikit ngeri melihat cara dia mencari-cari sekeliling sambil berjalan pelan, tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, dan itu membuatku takut sekali bahwa kakinya bisa saja sewaktu-waktu tersandung atau menabrak seseorang. Tapi pergi kesana dan menuntunnya ketika berjalan sepertinya adalah ide yang terlalu buruk, jadi aku harus memuaskan diri cukup dengan mengawasinya dari sudut mataku, serta mempersiapkan kakiku untuk lari ke sana kapan saja gadis itu menunjukkan gejala akan jatuh atau apa.

Kantin sedang tidak terlalu ramai, jadi bukan hal yang begitu sulit bagi gadis itu untuk menemukan posisi yang di inginkannya, ia berjalan lebih cepat ke salah satu sudut, paling ujung, dan sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk menegurku, sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa aku sudah bangkit berdiri dan sedang bersiap mengangkut juga nampan makanku yang belum tersentuh.

"Mengadu peruntungan," sahutku kalem dan tanpa menoleh lagi segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Gadis itu tersentak, menampakkan ekspresi bingung lalu coba menyamankan diri ketika nampanku sampai lebih dulu di meja yang sama dengannya. Ia melanjutkan menjejalkan ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya saat aku duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Ia tidak bertanya apapun, dan aku tidak mencoba mengatakan apapun juga, tidak bisa tepatnya. Entahlah, rasanya... kemampuan verbalku menguap setiap berada dalam radius kurang dari dua meter darinya.

Terkadang, gadis itu menunjukkan perasaan risihnya dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya terutama ketika ia makan, atau mungkin karena ia sadar dengan perbuatanku. Aku telah mencuri. Benar, mencuri tatap di detik-detik yang sekarang menjadi berharga hanya karena ada dia di sini. Aku memasukkan paksa sup kimchi yang masih panas itu ke dalam mulutku cepat-cepat, menelannya bahkan sebelum sempat mengunyah dengan benar, alasanku hanya... agar aku bisa lebih cepat menatapnya lagi, agar tidak kehilangan satu detik mengamatinya. Melihat caranya makan, merasa khawatir ia akan tersedak atau bagaimana, begini pun... rasanya aku sudah tidak perlu karbohidrat dan tambahan protein apapun lagi.

Cukup dia saja.

Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, menanyainya film apa yang ia suka, musik apa yang ia dengar, buku apa yang senang ia baca, kenapa ia suka ramyeon, dan berbagai kesukaan lainnya seperti seorang pewarta. Dan aku, pria bodoh ini selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya sambil menenteng satu kamera kemana-mana, sekarang seperti papparazi, nanti mungkin tingaktanku akan naik menjadi maniak? Tapi bahkan itu belum berhasil membuatku mengatakan satu kalimat apasaja untuk bicara dengannya, selalu tidak bisa.

Seperti sekarang, yeah, aku hanya bisa membidiknya dengan lensa polaroidku, sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak menyadarinya, dan entahlah, apakah memang aku yang terlalu hebat atau memang dia saja yang terlalu tidak peka sampai tidak pernah menyadari sorotan-sorotan kamera dari pria gila ini yang terus menguntitnya kemana-mana. Memang segila itu.

Satu ide melintas di otakku, kuletakkan semangkuk es krim blueberry berwarna ungu muda menarik dengan tambahan wafer roll dan cherry di atasnya di meja yang sama dengan -lagi-lagi- ramyeon yang sedang ia santap, membuat gadis itu sempat melirik. Aku mundur sedikit, mencari angle yang tepat untuk membidik. Aku memotretnya, ia dan es krim itu, lensaku memang lebih fokus ke mangkuk es krim, terpaksa, tapi tidak dengan optik mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya akhirnya, terdengar sedikit terganggu dan sebisa mungkin memposisikan diri agar tidak terkena jepretan apapun. Aku nyaris tertawa, gadis konyol itu menunjukkan reaksi seperti alergi pada kamera sementara ia tidak tahu menahu ada berapa banyak pose dirinya tersimpan dalam polaroid hitamku.

"Memotret tentu saja," jawabku asal, berusaha cuek.

Ia mendengus pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah muda kental, tapi aku tidak peduli dan memilih posisi duduk di sampingnya, menyodorkan mangkuk es krim itu.

"Kau mau?"

Gadis itu menggeleng tidak terlalu kentara. Dalam situasi seperti ini ia memang jelas sekali sifat tertutup dan kesulitan bersosialisasinya, seperti dikatakan murid-murid lain, gadis yang dingin, tapi di mataku, begini ia malah seperti sedang menunjukkan sisi-sisi manisnya. Menggeleng kecil sehingga kunciran ikal yang ringan di belakang kepalanya itu turut bergoyang pelan. Bagaimana ya, ia sulit diterjemahkan, bisa dikatakan dingin dan menggelikan secara sekaligus, aku rasa tidak ada makhluk seperti ini lagi di dunia, ia begitu tidak tertebak.

Aku menyendok es krim blueberry itu sebelum meleleh ketika merasakan gadis itu tengah menatap dengan mata berharap padaku. Itu... menyihir, setidaknya aku bisa melihat gurat dua bintang di kedua matanya.

"Itu... apa kau punya rasa cokelat?"

Aku menyeringai, beranjak dari bangkuku sejenak untuk menghilang di balik dapur kantin lalu kembali dengan semangkuk es krim cokelat. Gadis itu menungguku menyantap es krimku selama satu menit sebelum ikut menyendok es krimnya ke mulutnya. Aku menikmati pemandangan itu, merasa geli dengan noda es krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Dan juga geli dengan perkiraan apa yang akan terjadi. Baik, saatnya menghitung mundur. Tiga, dua...

Gadis itu muntah, "Asin!"

Dan aku tidak sanggup menahan tawaku. Maaf, tapi... kurasa ini satu-satunya cara agar kau melihatku, agar kau bisa tertawa bersamaku, agar kau bicara padaku lebih leluasa.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arahku, iya, benar, ke arahku, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berebut PSP di sampingku seketika menghentikan aksi mereka dan melongo hebat. Gadis itu berjalan cepat dan semakin ketahuanlah bahwa ia benar-benar menuju ke arahku. Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan secepat itu! Aku belum berlatih mengolah nafasku dengan benar.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku menyukai cara dia mengucapkan namaku. Dengan suaranya yang cempreng keterlaluan itu, tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia menyebutkannya lebih... manja? Aissh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Ye?"

"Kembalikan buku catatanku!" serunya, menimbulkan sedikit perhatian dengan suaranya yang cukup keras itu.

"Buku catatan apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau melihatku saat menulis buku itu tadi,"

"Dan dengan bukti apa kau menuduhku mengambilnya?" ucapku tenang, berusaha sedikit menggodanya dengan tatapanku. Dan yah, kurasa ini bakatku untuk selalu terlihat keren dan tenang bagaimanapun itu, meski kenyataannya hatiku seperti akan meledak sekarang juga.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gumamnya sambil merengut dan melipat tangan di dada.

Ia menunjukkan tampang kesal yang ditahannya, bagiku itu lucu, dengan pipinya yang memerah sedikit, bibir dikerucutkan, dan kunciran yang sedikit bergoyang menuruti setiap gerakannya. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya saat bergerak cepat meninggalkanku. Punggungnya yang sempit, terlihat tegas namun rapuh, membuatku merasa tidak rela ketika ia berada semakin jauh dari jangkauan pandangku.

Satu ketukan. Dua ketukan. Astaga! Ini pasti rekorku untuk terjaga di jam seperti ini. Benar saja, aku menguap ketika mengambil kerikil dan bersiap membuat ketukan ketiga dengan melemparnya pada kaca itu ketika jendelanya terbuka. Aku cepat-cepat mengulas senyum seringai sambil mengarahkan mataku ke tempat lain agar tidak fokus padanya. Tidak, aku takut akan terlihat bodoh setiap berhadapan langsung dengan manik cokelatnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Itu tidak Cho Kyuhyun sekali.

"Kyuhyun?" gadis itu mengucek matanya, tidak hanya sekali, seperti meyakinkan diri benar-benar bahwa aku tidak sedang memasuki mimpinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanyanya satu menit kemudian.

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek. Setidaknya, aku berusaha terlihat cuek, masih dengan senyum satu sudutku. "Bertamu, dan... minta maaf."

"Bertamu?" ia mengecek dirinya, pasti mengira-ngira apa yang salah. "Tapi bukankah ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk bertamu selain melempari kaca jendela orang?" ujarnya tampak sebal. Lagi-lagi melipat tangannya di dada dan mencebikkan bibir, herannya, bibir itu masih saja berwarna merah muda cerah bahkan ketika ia baru bangun tidur, dan herannya lagi, seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan berubah bodoh tidak terkendali cukup dengan menatap salah satu bagian wajah itu.

Berdeham sebentar, berusaha menetralkan nafasku yang mulai teracak-acak. "Hujan tipis, pagi yang dingin, daun dan aspal yang basah, dan seseorang di bawah jendelanya. Aku tahu ada satu gadis aneh yang menyukai itu semua. Dengan ini... bisakah dia memaafkanku?"

Manik mata berwarna cokelat gelap itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berganti-ganti dengan cepat Pertamanya kaget, lalu bingung, dan terakhir ia justru menyipitkan matanya untuk menatapku tajam-tajam.

"Kau... pasti benar kau yang mencuri buku catatanku?"

Aku tertawa kecil, gadis itu memang menuliskan semuanya di sana, tentang apa-apa yang ia suka, apa-apa yang ia benci, serta hal-hal konyol yang melintas di otaknya yang tidak tertebak. Semua orang bisa saja melihatnya sebagai gadis dingin yang asing, tapi hanya aku yang sadar dengan benar, gadis ini bahkan terlalu konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan untuk bisa disebut sebagai gadis.

"Untuk itulah aku minta maaf."

"Kembalikan!"

"Lamaran konyol di bawah gerimis. Lagu ciptaan sendiri yang aneh diiringi petikan gitar. Aku akan mengingatnya." Seringaiku semakin lebar.

"Aku meragukan kau bisa bermain gitar mengingat kau melempari jendelaku dengan batu, pabo-shhi!"

Nyaris saja aku tertawa geli demi menatap matanya yang bergerak liar, mencari-cari argumen untuk balas memojokkanku. Tapi seingatku, tidak ada yang pernah menang jika berdebat denganku.

"Aku juga minta maaf, tapi... bisakah aku menyimpannya? Memangnya kau tidak tertarik seseorang merealisasikan lamaran impianmu yang tidak terpikir oleh pria manapun itu? Ah, lagipula seingatku kau menulis tentang aku lumayan banyak dalam buku itu, tentang bagaimana aku salah satu pria paling mendekati yang kau inginkan untuk berjalan di sisimu dan mengucapkan janji yang sama denganmu?"

"Aissh, Kyu!"

Ada satu hal yang membuatku terpana tentang umpatannya. Dia menyebut namaku, nama kecilku, dan itu terdengar sangat pas.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum menatapnya, mengaguminya, coba menghafal seperti apa lekuk-lekuk wajahnya agar nanti ketika merindukannya, aku tidak lagi begitu kerepotan. Dan sebenarnya alasan paling sederhana adalah hanya karena aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Dia... semenarik itu.

Aku mengacungkan jari kelingking di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh tanganmu dengan cara seperti ini? Maafkan aku..."

Ia menatapku ragu, ada rona merah di pipinya saat ia menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikannya, membuatku mati-matian untuk terlihat masih Cho Kyuhyun yang keren di depan gadis bodoh ini. Kemudian seperti ada listrik statis mengalir padaku saat jemarinya yang mungil mengait pas di kelingkingku. Ia tersenyum padaku, untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu... astaga! Aku berharap ada kata yang lebih baik dari sekedar manis.

Aku berusaha balas tersenyum. "Min-ah...,"

"Eung?"

"Sisir rambutmu, kau jelek dan bau sekali seperti singa."

"Kau melupakan membawa tasmu lagi ya?" tanyaku langsung saat dia baru saja menempelkan punggungnya pada punggungku dan aku tidak yakin apa ia sudah menghela napas atau belum.

"Dan kau ketahuan main PSP saat jam pelajaran lagi ya?"

Aku tertawa, senang dia memahami dengan benar tentangku. Ya, aku tahu dia memahamiku sebaik aku mempelajari apa-apa tentangnya. Dia suka cokelat, musim semi, pink, hujan pagi, aroma daun basah dan sabtu, sabtu tempat beristirahat, tempat kembali. Dan aku sebaliknya, tertarik pada kopi, musim gugur, biru, hujan sore, aroma daun kering, dan senin, senin tempat memulai dan merancang masa depan.

"Temani aku main PSP."

"Lagi? Bagaimana jika aku kalah?!" protesnya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum geliku lalu segera berbalik untuk melihat tampang bodohnya dan menjitak keningnya.

"Bodoh. Kau memang tidak pernah menang 'kan?"

Ia mendumel pelan, entah apa, yang terlihat hanya bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak ke depan, menggelikan. Kurasa dia satu-satunya gadis bodoh yang mau saja menemaniku bermain PSP meski kemampuannya sangat jauh dibawahku. Ia yang menjadi tempatku bersandar saat lelah dan begitu pun sbealiknya. Gadis itu sesekali mengomel panjang pendek, tapi ia menurut saja. Dasar, kenapa sepenurut itu sih?

"Jelek."

Bunyi berisik itu berulang, dan aku memfokuskan mataku kembali pada soal kalkulus yang sedang kukerjakan.

"Ini bagaimana, sexy tidak?" suara cemprengnya sampai lebih dulu bahkan sebelum tubuhnya yang mungil menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, dibalut sebuah dress musim panas tanpa lengan berwarna biru cerah, tipis dan mengekspos habis dadanya.

Aku menggeleng tidak terima. "Kau mau menggoda lelaki atau bagaimana huh?!"

"Yak! Aku kan juga ingin tampil cantik untuk acara pesta kelulusan," lirihnya dengan bibir manyun maksimal.

Konyol. Iya, konyol sekali. Aku melemparkan handuk ke badannya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat apa-apa. Yang benar saja! Aku ini laki-laki normal dengan orientasi seksual yang lurus-lurus saja, dengan tubuhnya yang bisa disebut berisi itu -kurasa ini lebih sopan ketimbang menyebut agak molek- dan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia satu-satunya gadis yang mengacaukan seluruh sistem inderaku nyaris setiap waktu, aku hampir saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh.

"Dewasa dan cantik tidak cocok untukmu. Kau... eung... manis. Itu baru kau."

Rasanya ada yang gatal sekali di lidahku ketika menyebut kalimat itu. benar-benar! Seharusnya aku tidak begitu ceroboh lagi untuk tidak menyuarakan apa-apa yang kupikirkan dalam hati. Sekarang aku nyaris tidak sanggup menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Yah, menatapnya lebih dari dua detik.

Nowon, South Korea,2006.

3 February ya? Aku hampir saja tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunku sendiri setelah direcoki dengan berbagai persiapan ujian dan kelulusan. Jika saja ponselku tidak berdering terus-menerus dan ucapan selamat yang berdatangan seperti kawanan lebah dari gadis-gadis di sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak kukenali, aku mungkin bahkan tidak tahu ini hari apa. Lalu ketika aku membuka jendelaku paginya, sebuah kartu terselip. Berwarna merah muda. Ck! Gampang sekali ditebak siapa orang aneh yang pagi-pagi buta menyelipkan ini di kisi jendelaku.

Di dalamnya sebuah kertas putih yang lebar dengan coretan warna tinta hitam. Beraroma sama dengan wangi sabun yang suka ia pakai karena ia tidak suka memakai parfum. Aku menjejeri kertas itu dan mulai tahu bahwa isinya adalah gambar. Gambar-gambar ilustrasi seperti komik. Manusia alien penyuka pink yang ingin menjadi komikus, menurutmu siapa lagi orangnya?

Gambar di sana menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang sepertinya itu adalah dia, sayang kurang sesuai karena gadis di sana sangat ramping dan berpostur tinggi smentara gadis alienku ini adalah seorang yang pendek dan agak berisi, setidaknya pipinya, menggembul seperti ditempeli kue mochi. Gadis itu dengan semangatnya ingin membuat sebuah kue tart ulang tahun yang ujung-ujungnya gagal karena di acak-acak peliharaannya si tikus kuning itu. Padahal aku pernah mengingatkannya untuk melenyapkan makhluk kuning itu sesegera mungkin.

Di akhir ia hanya menuliskan "maaf". Sebuah kata yang tidak perlu. Dia bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untukku, bukan mengucapkan di saat paling tepat, bukan pemberi hadiah yang paling kuinginkan. Tapi setidaknya, dia memberi lebih dari yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa semoga besok aku bisa ulang tahun lagi, besoknya lagi, dan besok lusanya lagi.

Aku melipat kertas itu hati-hati, menyimpannya benar-benar meski aku tahu, aku sudah menyimpannya dengan sangat benar di otakku.

Dari kejauhan, aku sulit sekali mengatur ekspresiku setiap mataku menumbuk pemandangan tentangnya. Ia yang tertawa lepas, ia yang hampir seperti merengek di waktu-waktu ia terlihat kesal, dan yang dengan cepat satu dua menit kemudian berlari-lari kegirangan. Tidak, ini bukan taman kanak-kanak, ini tentang Sungmin-ku. Dan sialnya, mataku selalu sengaja mencari pemandangan yang ada dia di dalamnya.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Aku terpaksa menoleh oleh suara itu. Di depanku, sambil menenggak minuman ringannya, Eunhyuk menatapku keji. Aku coba memutar otak dan tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun, kejahilan apapun seharian ini yang membuatnya menatapku seperti menuduh aku sudah membunuh seorang nenek dan menguburnya di belakang rumah pria ini.

"Mengakui apa?"

"Kau menyukainya kan? Lee Sungmin?"

Aku tersedak. Rasanya seperti sesorang telah mencampur batu dalam minumanku.

"Kau itu bicara apa?" tanyaku setidak antusias mungkin setelah berhasil menetralkan tenggorokanku.

Eunhyuk tampak menyeringai dengan gusinya yang selalu mudah terlihat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Kau itu konyol sekali Kyuhyun-ah, kau taruh di menara mana harga dirimu itu heoh? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu. Caranya menatapmu sama seperti setiap kau menatapnya, kau tahu? Seperti dua orang bodoh. Sebaiknya pikirkan ulang secara baik-baik sebelum sesuatu membuatmu menyesal."

"Ah ya, kudengar Jonghyun juga menyukai gadis itu ya?"

Belajar untuk olimpiade matematika membuat duniaku serasa diacak-acak, setidaknya aku diharuskan untuk diam dikamar bercinta dengan kitab-kitab kalkulus dan trigonometri demi memenangkan ajang murahan itu dan mengangkat nama sekolah. Aku tidak tertarik sebenarnya, tidak lagi sejak aku menyadari hal ini menguras seluruh waktuku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya semingguan ini dan itu membuatku sudah setengah gila.

Hari ini aku tidak sabar menemuinya. Aku mengetuk jendelanya dan diam di bawah sana, mempersiapkan diri agar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terlalu girang saat melihatnya lagi nantinya. Ia membuka jendela tidak lebih dari tiga detik kemudian. Wajahnya dilongokkan menampakiku, tampak lebih berseri dari biasanya.

"Pabo-sshi! Kau kemana saja?!"

"Melongok seperti itu di jendela tidak baik untuk kepalamu, Pabo-ya! Minggir dan biarkan aku masuk!"

Ia merengut. "Galak sekali," cibirnya lalu menggeser tubuh sehingga aku pun memanjat jendela itu dengan mudah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" sambutnya bahkan sebelum aku berhasil menjejakkan kakiku di lantai kamarnya, kamar yang jika dihitung-hitung porsinya sama banyak kutempati dengan kamarku sendiri.

"Jangan bilang kalau hamstermu mati, sudah kubilang memiliki peliharaan itu akan merepotkan," ujarku menebak-nebak asal sambil mencari tempat yang nyaman. Aku berbaring di kasurnya yang rapi, dan berwarna pink. Entah sejak kapan, pink tidak lagi membuatku mual.

"Kau itu sepertinya memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Mochi!"

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan getaran di kasur, ia duduk di sampingku dengan memeluk boneka beruang besar yang tadi ia renggut karena sempat kujadikan bantal.

"Bukan itu, Kyu. Aku... eung, aku baru saja memulai hubungan dnegan Jonghyun."

Saat itulah aku merasa membuka mata adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi berputar dan membuatku pening, rasanya ada beban ratusan kilo yang menghimpit paru-paruku sehingga aku kesulitan bernafas, meski kenyataannya jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepatnya. Ini tidak benar 'kan? Telingaku pasti bermasalah, ya, aku berharap sekali begitu. Aku ingin membuka mata, menatapnya dan menanyainya apa ini benar, tapi aku terlalu takut. Jika itu benar, maka aku tidak punya rencana B selain merasa pasokan oksigen disedot dariku.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar di sini." Dan kuharap setelah bangun semua akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Aku baru saja memamerkan surat itu padanya yang satu jam lalu di cium-cium oleh ibu dan ayahku. Tidak dengannya. Aku bisa melihat perubahan raut yang drastis di wajahnya yang tidak sempat atau mungkin tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Jadi kau akan ke Oxford?"

"Hm. Beasiswa penuh. Hebat 'kan?"

"S-selamat," ucapnya tidak girang sama sekali. Ia menundukkan wajah, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapanku.

Aku tidak mencoba meraup dan menegakkan wajahnya, juga tidak berusaha menatapnya. Hanya menebak, dan merasakan mungkin ia juga sama sepertiku sekarang. Sesak. Aku tidak ingin suatu saat tidak bisa melihat, mendengar dan mencium aromanya lagi. Jika bisa, aku ingin duduk di sini, dikamarnya, dan menatapnya sepanjang waktu tanpa kedip. Hanya saja... hidup adalah tentang realitas.

"Aku akan berangkat dua minggu lagi. Kau...," aku memberanikan diri menyentuh rambutnya yang kelewat halus, mencoba menggapai-gapai aromanya yang terbiasa vanilla, merangkum wangi itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Aku tahu tidak akan ada wangi sebaik ini lagi yang bisa kuhirup. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mandirilah. Kau tidak bisa bergantung padaku lagi. Usap airmatamu sendiri nanti tapi jangan terlalu banyak menangis. Jangan lupa untuk membawa dompet atau handphone jika kau bepergian, tidak akan ada pria bodoh yang keluyuran tengah malam mencarimu jika kau tersesat. Sisir rambutmu sehabis bangun tidur. Jangan memakai pakaian dengan warna bertabrakan, pastikan kau juga membedakan pakaian untuk kuliah dan untuk tidur seharian. Jangan...,"

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun. Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan terlalu sering jatuh dan menabrak, tidak akan ada pria aneh yang membawa P3K kemanapun hanya karena kau. Jangan mencoba tidur larut sepertiku. Perhatikan jadwal makanmu." Aku menatap gadis ini, yang aku tahu matanya basah tapi berkeras menatapku, menyambung ucapanku dengan suara bergetar. Sebenarnya, aku pun sama buruknya, aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bersuara, entah apa yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Inikah... yang coba kau katakan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa."

Jangan menatapnya. Jangan. Aku takut menatapnya. Jika menatapnya, aku harus merelakan kemampuan verbal dan visualku. Aku tidak akan bisa menagatakan apa-apa dan melihat apa-apa, mungkin saja aku hanya bisa menangis seperti balita.

"Min-ah, pernahkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Ia mengerjap, menyebabkan dua bulir airmata menuruni pipinya, tapi lebih baik karena tidak menghalangi indera penglihatnya lagi.

"Kurasa aku hanya bisa mengatakannya satu kali, jadi dengarlah baik-baik." Aku mengambil langkah maju, persetan dengan semua apapun yang telah dan akan terjadi di dunia ini, kali ini, detik ini saja aku ingin menunjukkan betapa egoisnya aku.

Aku mendaratkan bibirku di kelopak matanya, satu hal yang sedari dulu merupakan hal pertama yang ingin sekali kulakukan tapi tidak pernah bisa, tidak sekalipun saat ia tidur dipangkuanku. Hangat dan basah. Dan sulit sekali mengangkat bibirku dari sana. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Pabo-ya, saranghae," bisikku, menikmati bagaimana kalimat sesederhana itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulutku, melewati jalan-jalan menuju indera pendengarannya, dan akhirnya ia tahu.

Kulihat bahunya yang sempit itu bergetar. Bisakah..., aku memeluknya? Hal kedua yang paling kuinginkan.

"Na ddo, pabo-sshi," ucapnya dan detik setelahnya tubuh mungil miliknya sudah berada dalam rengkuhanku.

"Jangan menangis tanpa sepengetahuanku, pabo-ya!" omelku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ada perasaan familier di sini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kegiatan mengacak rambut Sungmin si kelinci nantinya. "Ah, tapi aku lupa kau punya pacar. Kau bisa mengadu padanya."

Airmukanya berubah. Aku tahu, tapi mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku mundur selangkah dan disusul langkah-langkah berikutnya. Berbalik cepat menghadap jendela dan sesegera mungkin melompat keluar sebelum otakku kembali terbalik sehingga membuatku bertahan di sana, menyakitinya lebihlebih dan menyakiti hatiku sendiri juga.

Apakah kau tahu rasanya sesak napas? Menahan diri untuk tidak menemuinya. Membiasakan untuk tidak melihat atau mendengar suara cemprengnya. Menekan rasa rinduku dalam-dalam. Tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, menemuinya lalu pergi, atau tidak bertemu sama sekali. Jika saja ia tidak menerima cinta pria menyebalkan itu, jika saja aku tidak diharuskan memperhatikan aksi mesra mereka setiap hari, pasti hal berat untuk menerima beasiswa ini dan meninggalkan gadis itu. gadis yang bukan milikku sama sekali. Rasanya aku seperti masokis yang terus menikmati rasa sakit setiap berpikir tentangnya. Dan aku pria, betapa memalukannya. Diam-diam mengkhawatirkannya, diam-diam mencuri waktu setiap pagi di jendela, menunggu ia membuka jendelanya dan menikmati wajahnya untuk sebentar, sebelum aku harus menutup jendelaku cepat agar ia tidak melihatku. Seperti udara yang selalu berada di sekitarnya tapi tidak bisa ia lihat. Udara yang memperhatikannya setiap ia menangis tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Singkatnya, udara, bukan apa-apa lagi baginya.

Hari itu aku tidak melewatkan moment menatapnya. Lagi. Karena kupastikan hari itu juga akan menjadi yang terakhir aku bisa menemukan siluet bayangannya. Oxford akan menenggelamkanku dalam-dalam. Ketika aku memasuki mobil yang mengantarku ke bandara, disitulah aku melihatnya mengintip, dan mungkin menangis di balik jendelanya. Bodoh. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menangis tanpa sepengetahuanku?!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara yang rasa-rasanya sangat tidak ingin untuk kupikirkan, aku mengingat-ingat amplop yang kutemukan di bawah jendelaku pagi ini. Sebuah kertas besar dengan coretan komik ilustrasi miliknya. Aku merasa hafal dengan ilustrasi yang ia tulis. Tentang pria menyebalkan, lalu pria menyebalkan dan seterusnya pria menyebalkan. Ia menggambar semua hal menyebalkan dariku, membuatku nyaris tertawa kalau saja selera humor tidak segera meninggalkanku. Lalu satu kolom sebelum kolom terakhir yang kosong tanpa gambar apa-apa, adalah seorang gadis -dirinya- yang mengatakan pada pria menyebalkan itu bahwa pria itu adalah hujan pribadinya, musim gugur pribadinya, sabtu pribadinya. Hal-hal menyebalkan yang ia sukai, tempat ia jatuh berkali-kali, dan tempat ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Aku ingin akhir yang bahagia, Kyu.

Dan aku meyimpan lembaran kertas itu, menunggu takdir membuat keputusan agar aku bisa menemukan akhirnya.

Nowon, South Korea, 2058.

Ketika bus berhenti di halte berikutnya di kawasan perbatasan Nowon, pria tua itu bergerak hati-hati menuju pintu keluar dan selanjutnya mengambil lintasan berjalan kaki dengan dibantu tongkatnya. Matahari mulai sedikit naik sehingga udara tidak lagi begitu dingin. Musim semi menyambutnya melalui rentetan bunga-bunga kuning dan merah muda sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Khas musim semi sekali. Khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ia memetik salah satu bunga yang berwarna merah muda cerah. Satu hal yang paling mengingatkannya pada wanita itu. Dan yah, sejak ia hafal gadis itu menggilai warna merah muda, pasti ia akan sangat senang sekali dengan bunga itu. Pria itu terkekeh sambil sedikit merapikan mantel dan topi rajutnya, serta kacamata, ia sebenarnya benci harus memakai kacamata dan tetap saja penglihatannya mengabur sejak sepuluh tahun belakanagan. Hal yang cukup buruk karena sejak itu ia menjadi sulit untuk menampaki wanitanya, menikmati setiap pertambahan kerut baru di wajah itu dan menertawakannya. Kenyataannya sama saja, mereka sama tuanya, dan bahkan ia dua kali lipat lebih buruk dari gadis itu yang wajahnya selalu menipu soal umur.

Ia mengambil tikungan yang mengarah ke gunung. Pemakaman.

Nowon, South Korea, 2013.

"Kerjamu apa sih memangnya? Mau makan gaji buta, heoh?!... cukup, aku tidak peduli alasanmu, kau sebaiknya tiba di sini sebelum jam delapan kalau masih ingin menyelamatkan pekerjaanmu."

Plip. Aku menutup sambungan itu tanpa basa-basi, memang bukan minatku untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula bawahanku si Dong Woo itu kurang ajar sekali, kesalahannya kali ini hampir tidak bisa kutelorerir. Bagaimana mungkin ia sekarang terlambat dari jadwalnya hanya karena alasan harus mengantar tetangganya ke Rumah Sakit dan menyebabkan aku, sebagai manager tempatnya bekerja harus terdampar sendirian di sini, di Seoul, tempat yang sudah tidak pernah kukunjungi sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Yah, jika bukan karena satu kontrak penting terkait urusan bisnis dengan salah satu perusahaan tekstil di Korea, aku mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, setengah kesal, setengah lagi karena aku merindukan udara Korea, udara Nowon, tempatku berpijak sekarang.

Aku melirik arlojiku sekilas, sudah lewat lima belas menit dari yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu desainer itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya sama sekali, Dong Woo yang harusnya mengatur itu yang sekarang batang hidungnya entah terselip di Korea belahan yang hanya pernah mengatakan gadis itu cukup muda dan masih single, informasi yang penting sekali! Hebat! Mendengus satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan mengingat tempat itu adalah kawasan kafe yang cukup ramai pengunjung, terdengar mustahil aku bisa menemukan orang itu, Ciara Lee.

Dan yah, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk asal saja masuk ke salah satu kafe, menunggu Dong Woo membereskan semuanya sambil mengistirahatkan kakiku. Aku mengambil tempat di meja pojok dan sempat memesan sebuah frapuccino.

Lalu, dejavu itu terjadi. Seperti yang selalu kukatakan, meski itu diruangan tertutup, meski hari itu terik atau badai sekalipun, selalu akan ada angin magis yang berhembus di sekitarnya dan sekitarku. Membuatku selalu berhasil menemukannya diantara jubelan sekian ratus manusia sekalipun. Dan terjatuh, merasa bodoh karenanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Merasa sulit untuk berhenti menatapnya kali yang tidak terhitung. Lagi, dan lagi. Seperti daur musim gugur. Tidak bisa dihindari, ketika sampai waktunya, bagaimanapun kau mencoba bertahan, angin itu akan bertiup, dan aku akan jatuh, ditempat yang sama. Gadis itu. Gadisku. Lee Sungmin.

"I breathed in the cold air. My heart is also missing you. My heart felt much better and urged meto return before the arduous night comes. Yes, it was you that brought me out. Who held tightly to my hands in my pockets. The you from late autumn that year, where are you walking now. I miss the sound of your footsteps...,"

Aku duduk di atas sepedaku, memetik gitarku hasil pembelajaranku bertahun-tahun pada temanku di Oxford dan menyanyikan lagu itu, tidak terlalu keras tapi kurasa cukup untuk mengimbangi bunyi gitar serta terdengar melewati ventilasi kayu-kayu jendela rumahnya dan membangunkan gadis itu. Ya, rumah gadis itu. Jendela yang dulu menjadi tujuan mataku setiap harinya.

Ini masih pagi-pagi sekali, langit bahkan belum benar-benar terang sejak matahari baru saja dijadwalkan untuk terbit dan ia nyaris dikatakan tidak bisa terbit karena awan mendung yang mendominasi sejak tadi. Gerimis mengujani Seoul sejak setengah jam yang lalu, membuatku terpaksa mengenakan jaket tebal dan tetap saja berakhir dengan tubuh lembab setelah hampir setengah jam itu pula berdiri di bawah jendelanya, di bawah gerimis.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi gemerisik dan umpatan samar dari kamar itu, suara cempreng yang kali ini tepat seperti ingatan terakhirku, terdengar manja, tidak pernah berubah. Hanya bisa tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan alunan laguku. Lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuknya.

Dalam hati aku menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu memejamkan mata. Aku sudah memperkirakan ini, bahwa hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya ketika bangun tidur adalah membuka jendela dan menghirup aroma pagi dalam-dalam, aroma dingin yang menyakiti hidung tapi anehnya ia memiliki ketertarikan tidak wajar pada sensasi sakit itu. Ia suka melihat daun-daun hijau yang banyak ia tanam di bawah jendelanya, menemukan dedaunan itu basah karena embun, dan sekarang justru semakin basah karena gerimis. Hujan tipis di pagi hari, itu adalah kegilaannya yang lain. Lalu... aspal! Tepat di belakangku adalah jalanan yang tidak ramai, beraspal mulus, hitam, dan tentu saja basah membentuk genangan-genangan kecil.

Aku masih memejamkan mata rapat-rapat tepat ketika jendela kayu itu berderit terbuka. Masalahnya, aku takut, takut tidak bisa mengontrol diriku ketika menatapnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Parahnya lagi, aku akan melihat wajah bangun tidurnya, rambutnya yang pasti berantakan dan wajah tanpa riasan, wajah paling polos miliknya. Aku bisa saja terkena serangan jantung karena kelewat senang. Aku menghidu aroma dingin pagi yang sedikit menyakitkan dalam-dalam, menghitung sampai tiga lalu membuka mata. Dan menemukannya.

Seperti ekspektasiku, aku mulai sulit mengolah oksigen dalam paru-paru, dan jika saja diizinkan aku pasti sudah membangun kemah di sini saat ini, hanya agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini setiap harinya, melihatnya bangun tidur, melihat betapa ia tampak kacau dan lucu, sekaligus... menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata. Bukankah ini keren?

Ia mengucek matanya berulang, menemukan fakta bahwa tidak ada perubahan dari apa yang ia ihat, bahwa ia tidak sedang menyambung mimpinya, dan seketika mata bulat itu berubah menatapku horor.

"Kyuhyun?! Kau di sini?!" Ia benar-benar menatapku seperti melihat setan. Ya, ya, orang-orang di kantor juga mengataiku setan.

Aku mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan gitarku pada sepeda untuk meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Baru berhenti ketika sudah mencapai jendelanya, ketika aku memiliki akses dengan mudah untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Jarak ini... kurang dari dua meter. Oh, ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa mengatakan sesuatu, apasaja!

Aku tersenyum tenang, berusaha mati-matian mengatasi perutku yang sedang bergejolak hebat atau letupan-letupan menyebalkan di dadaku.

"Ada... apa?" tanyanya polos.

Yang benar saja! Aku sudah menghafal ini dengan baik kan? Kalimat itu. kenapa sekarang... rasanya setiap kata menghilang dari otakku? Dan lidahku... seperti dipilin es, kaku sekali.

Aku bergerak maju selangkah dan merasakan lututku melemas. Payah sekali. Lalu aku mendongak menatapnya, meluruskan antara tumbukan mataku dengan manik cokelat gelapnya.

Hujan. Sial. Harusnya gerimis, kenapa berubah menjadi hujan deras begini? Aku mengutuk dalam hati ketika merasakan butiran yang tadinya halus merambati pakaianku sekarang berubah mencari cairan sebesar biji jagung yang datang bergerombol seperti akan memukuliku.

Aku meneruskan kalimatku yang baru saja kuingat.

"Aku bukan pria terbaik, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang paling baik untukmu. Aku bukan prai sempurna, karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapiku. Aku bukan pria yang menyukai ikatan, tapi kau satu-satunya yang mengubah persepsiku. Bisakah... aku mengikatmu?"

Gadis itu membulatkan mataku, menatapku benar-benar. Membuatku panik harus memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya.

"Tidak terdengar Kyu! Masuklah! Kau mau bicara apa?"

Haruskah aku bunuh diri sekarang? Semua ucapan paling mengerikan yang pernah meluncur dari lidahku bahkan tidak didengarkannya. Aku melompat ke jendelanya dengan kesal lalu memasangkan paksa cincin yang sudah kusiapkan ke jemarinya.

"Pokoknya. Kita akan menikah. Titik!"

Nowon, South Korea, 2058.

Pria itu diam di sana cukup lama, tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pengalaman-pengalamannya yang konyol. Telinganya yang kehilangan sensitivitas dan tanpa alat bantu dengar, tidak begitu menyadari ketika seorang anak kecil menurunkan sepeda di dekat situ dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kakek! Ibu panik mencarimu!"

"Katakan aku sibuk berkencan dengan istriku," sahut pria itu cuek. Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu mendengus, menurutnya di dunia ini tidak ada kakek yang lebih menyebalkan dari ayah kandung dari ibu kandungnya itu.

"Kakek! Kau mau aku mati dihantam panci ya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sabarlah Sunggyu-ya~ biar aku meletakkan bunga ini di jendela wanitaku. Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami."

Anak yang dipanggil Sunggyu itu mengernyit, memperhatikan bahwa "di bawah jendela" yang dimaksud kakeknya itu adalah di sebuah makam yang sangat terawat. Tercantum nama neneknya di nisan makam itu, sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, kakeknya yang hampir-hampir tidak bisa berpisah dari neneknya itu tidak menunjukkan wajah tidak relanya, tidak menunjukkan keegoisan masa mudanya.

"Kakek, kau tidak sedih ketika nenek meninggal?" anak itu memutuskan untuk mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun, menyamakan tatapannya pada nisan itu.

"Tidak. Aku bersyukur dia lebih dulu dariku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir ia akan menangis diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ia tidak akan kerepotan untuk bangkit dari tidur karena sudah tua dan sendiri tanpa aku. Aku tahu, dia terlalu mencintaiku," ujar pria tua tidak tahu diri sambil tergelak dan mengerling kecil pada cucu yang paling mirip dengannya, cucu yang suka membuat anaknya, Hyo Min kesakitan kepala.

"Sunggyu-ya~ di dunia ini tidak ada istilah akhir yang bahagia. Yang benar adalah bahagia sampai akhir."

FIN


End file.
